Nothing else matters (Shinx X Eevee)
by SpaceAgeQuice
Summary: Two adventurers, Eevee and Shinx, were going through life when Shinx finds the courage... Base on mystery dungeon sky. Coverart by KittenLoverPink on DA!
1. Nothing else matters

"Don't worry Eevee, I'll cover the rear!" Shinx said cheerfully. It was a relief we had each others back, one bad move and we could lose all our progress. We'd be fine though, we were strong enough that if we split up we could still handle them. "We should stay together for now. In case a Venomoth or Butterfree shows up." I said. "I agree. One wrong move and you're down." Shinx replied. I can't believe we were really delivering a berry… Really says you're important when you're the courier doesn't it?

"How many more floors are there?" Shinx asked. Lemme just check objectives… "Four floors. Still a while." I responded. "I hope this is all worth it…" shinx said. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll zoom through the dungeon!" I assured shinx. We'd get there eventually. I hope this pays well, the dungeon is really taking a toll on me.

*Growl* "Guess I'm getting kinda hungry." Shinx said. "It's fine, we're making good progress. We'll rest here." We stopped and took out a couple of apples. We ate them and were on our way within five minutes. "Eevee? You ever get bored of doing deliveries?" Shinx asked. "Not really. Sure it gets old but we get to see new places and pokemon."I responded "Unfriendly pokemon." He added. It's true. There aren't many friendly faces.

"You're here! Did you bring the Oran berry? I'm about to faint, and I'm unable to move!" The client asked. "Here it is." I handed the berry over. He quickly gulped it down. "Thanks! Mind giving me a lift out?" I pressed my badge to him and he teleported away. "Well Eevee, looks like we're done. Wanna continue forward or head out?" Shinx asked. "Let's head back and get our reward. I'm tired of this dungeon." With that we touched our badges and were teleported back to the guild.

"Thanks again! Here's 2000 P! Also take this T.M.! I'm in no need of it. Gotta go, cya!" With that he was gone. "Here's your share of 200 P." Chatot said. "Thanks." I said. It was insincere. I hated parting with money I earned. "Want to head to Spindas bar?" Shinx asked. What the hell? I worked hard didn't I? I guess I could get myself a drink or two. "Sure! Let's head out!" I said back. "Dinners ready!" Damn! That ruins my plans…

"I'm stuffed! Dinner was great!" I said. "Yeah. It was pretty good." Shinx said. "It's a shame we couldn't hit the bar. But we can go tomorrow. Chatot won't notice a thing!" I said. "Good night Eevee." "Good night shinx." With that we fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

"Ugh! Why do we have to recite that every morning?!" I shouted. We were outside now. We completely skipped the boards and went straight into town. "Anyway, where to first shinx?" I asked him. "Why you asking me? You're the leader!" He responded. "Just a friendly gesture!" I said back. "The bank."he said "Okay, the bank it is!"

We withdrew 1000 P and were ready to head to the shop. "Anything you need in particular?" I asked. "Some heal seeds would be nice." "Alright we'll get Oran berries and heal seeds." We walked up to the two Keckleons. "Hello Pokepals! Can I get you anything?" He asked. "A couple Oran berries and heal seeds please!" I said to him cheerfully. "Alright that will be 750 P!" I handed him the money and walked off with the items. "Now, the bar!" I shouted. "You know, for a girl you are really loud!" Shinx said. "Well you're really quiet for a boy!" I retorted. "I guess that's true. On towards the bar!"

"You two a couple?" Spinda asked. Arceus damn it! Why does everyone think that? "Nah! He's cute and all, but he's really shy! He'd never date me! Right?" "Y-yeah. She's nice but she's way too loud." Shinx said. He was taken by surprise by the question. "Ah, I see. Just friends then?" "The closest you know!" I said back. "Boy it's hot in here! Don't you think Eevee?" Shinx asked. His face was red and be was sweating. "It's not that hot in here. You must of ran too fast!" I said. "That's probably it." Shinx said. "Here are two apples! Make us some cider please!" I told him. "Sure thing!"

"Man those Venemoth just wouldn't let up yesterday! They were coming left and right! Right shinx?" "Huh? Oh! Yeah! They were unrelenting! I thought I'd faint right then and there! But Eevee pulled through and used helping hand so I could finish them off." Shinx said. "This guy may be shy, but boy does he make up for it with his battle skills!" I said. "Really Eevee, you're too kind!

You're really good at fighting too! Without your support and your strength we wouldn't have gotten out!" Shinx said. "Guess we really bring out the best in each other, huh?" I stated. "I need some fresh air. I'm getting kinda hot again." With that shinx walked out. I sighed. "That boy will be the death of me." I said aloud. "You two a couple?" Arceus damn! Always! "No no! He's just my friend! He can be real pain to be with though. He's really shy!" I told the stranger. "Oh. Sorry I just thought cause-...sorry." I started walking. "I'm going to check on him." With that I was out the door. I could guess where he went.

"Shinx… you okay? You've been acting kinda weird." He was on Sharpedo point. "You know before you got here, I lived right here." He looked at me. "I was all alone before you showed up. Now we're really close friends. But what if that stops? What then? I'll probably be kicked out of the guild and end up back here. You brought so much into my life. So much good! What if I lose you? I can't bear losing my closest friend. Sometimes I just want it all to stop hurting." I was taken aback. How long has he had those thoughts. "Listen. Shinx. I'll never leave your side. You're the closest friend I have! I'll die before I abandon you. No matter what happens you'll still be my friend. Get back from that ledge before you do something you'll regret. I'll be here for you." He gave a smile. It worked. He stepped back. "Thanks Eevee. You always know what to say. Without you I might have… Thanks. You wanna go back to the bar?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world." We started walking back.

"It's quiet here. What time is it?" Shinx asked. "Almost midnight. You guys had a lot to drink, you can stay here if you have to." Spinda said. "Nah. We'll just walk!" I said. "We'll be fine." Shinx assured him. "By the way, which way is the door?" I couldn't help but ask. Spinda let out a heavy sigh. "I hope the guild has mercy on you. The door is that way. Normally I wouldn't let you drink that much. But you said tonight was a celebration so I didn't stop you. I regret my decision." Spinda said. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the drinks, I'm taking off! OW! MY HEAD!" I shouted on my way out. "How many drinks did she have?" Shinx asked. "12 ciders. And as for you... You had 16." Spinda stated. "That would explain why you look fuzzy... -er. Well, gotta follow Eevee. Arceus forbid she takes the punishment alone."

I was still rubbing my head. "Shinx, I think I may have had a bit too much. You are shinx right?" I could barely see straight and as for walking… "Eevee, where are you going? The guild is this way!" Shinx said. I don't think he was anywhere near as drunk as me. *thunk!* he ran into a tree. Okay, maybe he was at the same level but just in a different league… what was I saying? Oh yeah! "Shinx that's a tree!" I stated. "Trees hurt! Ow!" I stiffled a laugh. "The guild is up these stairs." He said. Of course, stairs. May Arceus have mercy on me.

Finally! Our beds. Our plain ordinary, beds. It was late and we would surely get punished tomorrow; I doubt our level drunkedness, and at this hour, was tolerated. The alcohol was wearing off now and no one was up, but they'll probably find out. But for now, sleep. "Hey Eevee? Thanks for reasoning to me earlier. I almost gave up. Without you I might not of made it through this night. Thanks again. I can never repay what you've done for me." Shinx was blushing now. Of course! That's why he's been acting funny! The heat, the sweating, even at Sharpedo point why he almost jumped. "Hey shinx? I know how you can repay me." I said. He looked at me. "How?" With that I kissed him. He didn't fight it; in fact he wrapped his arms around me. I wish I knew earlier how he felt. I've felt the same way since I met him. I thought his shyness was cute, and he's very loyal. More loyal than anyone else! There is nothing I wouldn't go through with him! Shinx was the perfect guy for me. I hope I am the perfect girl for him.

We broke our embrace. We were both panting from the intensity of the moment. Finally we settled down and shinx laid down in his bed. "Care if I join you tonight shinx?" I asked him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said calmly. I laid down next to him. "You think they'll be mad at us for sharing a bed?" I asked. "I'll tell them I got scared and asked you to sleep by me." We quickly fell asleep. I finally found my mate. I don't doubt we're going to be together for a long time.

"Wake up! It's morning!" Loudred yelled. "Ugh. Good morning Eevee." I said still dazed from just waking up. "Good morning Shinx!" Eevee said as cheerful as ever. It was amazing neither of us were hungover. "Not even a questioning glance…" I muttered. "Huh? What you saying?" Eevee asked. "They didn't even care we shared a bed." Spoke to soon. "THEY WERE IN THE SAME BED?!" I heard shouted from down the hall. "Well no use waiting here! Let's go receive our comeuppance!" Eevee said. Happy even now we're royally screwed.

"You two can not do that here!" Chatot yelled at us. "It wasn't like that! I got scared and I asked Eevee for company. Nothing happened." That was mostly true. I wasn't scared, but we certainly didn't do that! "Listen, Chatot, nothing happened. We came back late and Shinx was afraid someone was after him. I just gave him company." Eevee said firmly. "Well, fine… I believe you. But your drunkenness will not be tolerated and you shall be punished for that. No dinner!" Chatot said as he stormed off. "At least they didn't ask about that kiss." Eevee stated. "You two kissed?!" Oh sweet merciful Arceus no! "I-" Eevee cut me off. "We were drunk. It meant nothing. Pokemon do stupid things when drunk. " Ow. Even if that isn't true. Ow.

We were outside the guild now. I was hurt by what Eevee said, even though it wasn't true. "Where to first?" I asked her. "To apple woods. For apples and to find something lost." She responded. "Who we collecting apples for? And what was lost?" I asked. "The apples are for us and the client lost their twist band." Oh yeah, no dinner. "Whelp. Guess we should start now."

"Why can't we just climb into the trees again?" I asked. "You'll get covered in bug pokemon." That sounds awful. "Alright so that's out of the question. How're we gonna get the apples down?" "Just bark at them. One good roar should take them out." Seems solid enough. "I don't imagine we need more than one tree!" Eevee said. "Not unless we're punished tomorrow."

"Don't move! You're making it worse!" Eevee shouted. I got poisoned and Eevee thought she could suck the venom out. I don't know why she thought this would work. She put her mouth over the bite on my left foreleg. I jerked my leg away. *Chomp!* "Ow! Don't bite me!" I yelled. "Don't move and I'll stop biting you and get it out!" I gave in and let her suck the venom out. I stood still for a couple seconds until Eevee spat the venom out. "There! All better!" She said cheerfully. "I'm already starting to feel better. Where did you learn to do this?" I asked her. "I dunno! I just thought you could suck it out. Not too unreasonable." She said.

"There it is. The lost item." She sat silent for a moment. "I'm gonna grab the stupid thing and then we'll grab some apples." She picked it up and tossed it in our bag. "Why'd we even take this job?" I asked. "Cause I'd rather deliver to an idiot than fight a dangerous criminal." she said. "Good point." She was starting to get agitated. "Just roar at that apple tree so we can hit the bar." I let out a loud roar: "SHINX!" Eevees fur fluffed up. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha ha ha! Why'd you get so fluffy?" She looked surprised. "You scared the crap outta me! I had no idea you could make a noise so loud!" Her fur started to go back down. "You looked more adorable than usual with that fluffy fur!" "Just grab the apples so we can go."

We got our share of 150 P and took off. "Why do we always go to the bar?" I asked. "It's either this or boredom. Their isn't anything to do in this town." She said. "We could take a walk." I suggested. "After the bar." "Eevee I'm starting to think you're an alcoholic."

"One bottle of wine please! Make sure it's wrapped up nice!" Spinda looked at her. "Another celebration? Aren't you hungover enough?" "It's a surprise for someone special." She responded. "Who you anger this time?" He looked intently at her. ...I think. Hard to tell with his eyes. "No one! Just a surprise! I got to leave now,I promised I'd go on a walk with Shinx." Didn't think she meant it when she said after the bar. "You want two drinks before you go?" "Of course!" Still not leaving without a drink…

We finished our cider and had walked deep into the woods. "Who's the bottle for?" I broke the silence. "You know who!" She replied. No sense asking her again. "When I said a walk I didn't mean ten miles into the woods." "Quit whining, we're almost there." She was taking us somewhere? Didn't know she knew about anyplace in particular. "Here we are!" She yelled cheerfully. We were in the middle of a large grassy opening.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "Surprise!" She shouted. She took out the bottle. "I thought we could celebrate our first night together!" I didn't think she would plan anything like this. It wasn't like her to be so… romantic. "Wow! I was starting to think you didn't actually like me… But this- it's amazing! You can see all the stars!" "Though you'd like it! I knew you weren't going to ask me to go anywhere, so I planned this for you." She gave the bottle to me. "You do the honors." With a quick shove the cork popped off. "Wait! we need glasses!" She said. She took them out. How long has she had those? "Here's your glass Eevee." I handed it to her. "Thank you." She said calmly. I poured my glass and set the bottle down. "Cheers!" We shouted as we touched our glasses.

"I'm glad I met you Shinx. Without you I don't know what would've happened to me. I woke up with no memory and then you showed up and… well the rest is history." She paused for a moment. "Thank you." I was touched. I was just helping out a lost pokemon. I had no idea it meant that much to her. "Tonight sure is beautiful Eevee. Don't see stars like this in town." She stayed quiet. "You know Eevee. You changed my life too. Without you I would've been alone and would have had no home. You gave me courage to do things I didn't know I could do. You still do." She smiled at me. I smiled back. This was the perfect moment. I walked closer to her and gave her a kiss. It was quick, but sweet. "I thought you'd never kiss me." She teased softly. "You gave me the courage to do it." I said back warmly. "It's been nice but we got to get back." She said. I was sad today was coming to an end, get some how still happy.

"You two have been gone a long time." Chatot said. I thought he was going to punish us. "I understand how you two feel. Really, I do. And as long as you keep this between us." He looked around before continuing: "I don't care what you two do. Just make sure no one knows okay?" "Thank you Chatot. But we really didn't do anything and don't plan to soon." I said. "We do love each other though." Eevee said. "Well, off to bed! You two have been out late! You'll need all the sleep you can get!"

"Time for bed now." Eevee said. "Yep. We got a long day tomorrow." I said. I gave her another kiss. "Good night Eevee." She smiled. "Good night shinx!" We both laid down. It was a good day. I hope we can continue our relationship openly. But really, I don't care. I knew she loved me and I loved her. As long as we were together: nothing else matters.


	2. Only one for me

"Ya should've warned me! You said a couple, that's a whole crowd!" I shrieked. "They're just bug pokemon…" Shinx muttered. I'm freaking out. Shinx said a couple of bug pokemon were behind us. There's at least ten Wurmples! "Eevee they're just bugs, calm down! They're barely a threat." He tried to soothe me. It wasn't working. "Of course they're bug pokemon! Creepy, crawling, ugly, bug pokemon!" Shinx let out a sigh. "SHINX!" He let out a roar. They all blew away.

"There ya happy now? I'm the timid one, but you get scared off by butt pokemon?" He asked me. Did he say butt? "What is a butt pokemon?" He jumped. "I uh, meant bug pokemon… Sorry." You're giving me a hard time? At least I can say bug instead of butt. "I can't believe you, of all people, get scared from bug pokemon. You're not scared of anything else, so why you afraid of a couple Wurmples? If i didn't know any better i'd say you're a coward!" He made me snap. "Jeez, stop giving me crap! You're afraid of everything! Without me you're useless! You'd be nothing but a scaredy cat living alone! I don't need you, or anyone else. I can't believe you haven't jumped off a cliff, you're so weak!" Oh Arceus no… this time I definitely went way too far. I didn't even mean that. How could I say that to him?

Shinx started to tear up. "Well if that's how you feel, how about you finish this dungeon alone!" He ran off crying and touched his badge. Before I could even apologize he teleported back to the guild. Can't believe I'm being held down by some boy anyway. Thought I was untameable. But he's not just another boy, he's my mate. And I did something unforgivable.

I got to the end. After what I did I was in no hurry to get back. Nothing here but trees. No obvious openings of any kind. Guess it's time to join Shinx. Shit! Not good. Definitely not good. My badge was gone. I'm screwed. There was no way I could go back, I'd be lost forever trying to get out. At least until I fainted or died. Neither were appealing. Shouldn't of brought all this stuff. Now half of it's going to disappear if I faint, or all of it if I die. Why couldn't I of left with him?

As long as I'm trapped for eternity, let's see what I can do to pass the time. Aw man… no booze. Check that one off. I could eat berries until I fainted. Wait, I can't faint. Everything would disappear. Well this is a royal pain; trapped for eternity with nothing to do. I'll just rest for a while. Surely by tomorrow someone would notice. I laid down and fell asleep.

"Bye Eevee, I'm leaving you. You don't deserve me, or anyone!" Shinx started to walk off. "No! No don't leave! I'm sorry!" I was crying. He was the only one I had. "Should of never found you on that beach." His words hit hard and I was crying even harder now. "I'm sorry…" Suddenly a bright light flashed before me. I woke up.

"Arceus that's bright! Stop doing that!" I hissed. A sharp pain met my face as a paw slapped me. "I deserved that…" It was night, but I could still see who it was. Can't believe he came back to find me after what I did. "Don't scare me like that!" He was crying. "I thought you…" He stopped. Perfect! It was my turn to talk now, and he was going to get an apology.

"Shinx! I'm sorry! I never should of yelled at you! Without you I wouldn't be here!" I leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me. I was crying. But it's alright, he was here now. "It's okay… I could never leave you. You're all I have too." I just sat in his embrace, crying with him. It was nice to be in his arms.

"Shinx… I'm so sorry." With my words, he kissed me. This wasn't like the other time, he had more passion. I just accepted it. I'm glad to know he still loved me after what I did. After a minute our embrace broke. This would be a kiss to remember. "I brought cider with me. Figured you'd want to drink." He knows me like the back of his paw.

"Why'd you come back after what I said?" I chugged down half my bottle then gave him my attention. "It'll take more than a fight to make me hate you. I don't think I'd ever hate you, even if you killed someone. You're my mate for life." I didn't know if it was the alcohol or what he said, but I felt the need to kiss him, and that he needed a kiss.

I put my arms around him. Immediately he followed by wrapping his around me. Our lips met in the warm embrace. His lips were soft and tingled my lips. He tasted sweet, like a warm sundae. He began to pet my head and back. I gladly returned the favor. We were kissing for a whole half hour. I was exhausted afterwards. "I'm glad we met each other. Without you I don't think I could even breathe." Shinx said lovingly. We sat next to each other and continued to drink. It was another beautiful night.

"No use wasting anymore time here. We're both drunk and gonna get yelled at for being so late." I said. My head was killing me. I put a paw to my head. "We'll just say it was a date. I'm sure they'll give us a pass." Shinx tried to assure me. "Dude it's like 2:00. I'll be amazed if they let us in at all." Alright seriously, how many bottles did I have? 1, 2, 3- Aw man. A whole 7 bottles, and I know all their names: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon and Umbreon. No wait, I can do better: pride, sloth, gluttony, wrath, lust, envy and greed. The seven deadly sins. I need to go easy on the alcohol… Shinx isn't much better though, a whole 8. Throw in Sylveon and karma. Well, back to the guild.

"Hello? Diglet? You there?" … No response. "Guess we're out of luck Shinx. Let's hit the bar. No wait-" I started puking. Oh Arceus why me? I've had enough today without that. "Scratch that, let's hit the drug store to pick up some food." Shinx stared at me. "What's a drug store?" Oh right, I forget I was once human and everyone here is a pokemon. "Never mind, again. Let's just go to the, uh… I dunno the beach I guess." Shinx shook his head. "Let's hit my old home." Good enough. "I'm gonna hit the bar anyway, grab a couple just in case." I said. "We still got 17 bottles. I bought 32 and we drank 15. I think we'll be fine." Hurray for drunken math! "Let's just say hi to Spinda… and buy a couple drinks." We continued to Sharpedo point, moving away from the bar as we approached.

"Perfect! Right on the side of a cliff! No protection from anything." I said sarcastically. Shinx just stared at me. "My old home was a cave." He pulled away some leaves and walked down some stairs into his old house. I hate stairs… I approached the stairs slowly and gazed down. You know what? I'll save myself the trouble. I jumped down into the hole. *Poof!* good thing I'm so fluffy otherwise that would of hurt… Worse.

"You should think about getting an elevator." No wait, still a pokemon. "Um, uh. Never mind!" "Sometimes you really confuse me Eevee." I get that a lot. I sometimes forget I'm a pokemon... and a girl. That's probably why everyone is so confused by me. "Alright now where's the beds." Shinx had a sudden look of realization. "I didn't have a bed…" Okay so no beds! "You should really consider getting furniture Shinx." I teased him playfully. "Well you're the only one I've ever had over." He teased back. "We should at least lay some leaves down. Unless you want to cuddle with bug pokemon." I said and let out a shiver.

Nott my best craftsmanship, but it's better than the floor. "We still haven't had those drinks yet." I gave Shinx a gentle nudge. "Eevee when you were human were you still an alcoholic?" Shinx teased me. At least I think he was teasing. "Not that I remember." Shinx jumped. "Oh! S-sorry! I forgot you lost your memory." That's funny cause I remember what a drug store and elevator is, but nothing else really.

I don't think we should of finished those drinks. I had 9 more and Shinx had another 8. "How do you feel about us both having 16 drinks Eevee? That's got to be a record, even for you." Shinx asked me. "Not so good, think i'm going to limit myself to 16, a week! Well good night!" "Good night." We shared a brief kiss and we fell asleep. Today was exhausting, and tomorrow was going to be rough.

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes. I stretched and yawned before getting up. My head was in agony. The light hurt my eyes and gave me a headache. It was like everything was spinning and I was still. It didn't take long for me to fall back down. My Arceus I had a lot to drink, even by my standards! It wouldn't be long before Shinx woke up. The day just started and I already regretted waking up. That's a new record, and one I hope not to break. I'm not going to go anywhere for a while.

"Good morning Eevee!" I said cheerfully. It was a facade. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was going to puke. We had way too many drinks. Even Eevee said it was a record for her. I'll be damned if I touch alcohol for a week. "I need a drink…" Eevee muttered. "Haven't you drank enough? You're going to need medical attention if this continues." I lectured her. She wasn't having it. "I'll be at the bar." As she walked away I bit her tail. "Ow! Fine! I'll just go back to the guild then." "That's better."

"Why are you so late?" Chatot asked us. We're in deep trouble. He isn't yelling. Eevee stayed quiet. Guess I have to explain. "Eevee dropped her badge and got trapped in the dungeon. It was really late when we got back and no one was here." Chatot stood quiet for a moment before speaking. "I won't punish you two. But I need to know; Did you find her badge or will she need a new one?" Eevee blushed and walked back a little. "... It was stuck on my... rear. I sat on it after it fell off." Eevee spoke quietly. Chatot didn't react, he stayed collected. "I'm guessing Shinx found it?" He asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." I said. "That's understandable. Now that's out of the way, get back to exploring. You may go."

"I thought for sure I'd never live this down, but I guess they've come to expect this from me." Eevee said. It wasn't that bad. It was definitely going to be talked about though. "Where to, Eevee?" I asked her. "Just some exploring this time. How about behind the waterfall?" Good enough for me. "Sure. We got everything?" I asked her. "Probably, not like it really matters."

We jumped through the waterfall into the cavern. "I hate getting my fur wet! It never dries!" Eevee exclaimed. "You do have a lot of fur. That's your best feature." "I see. You only like me for my fur, eh?" She was teasing me now. "Of course not! I like your personality too." "Too? So it is my fur!" "... You know that's not what I mean. Let's explore already." She grinned mischievously. "One sec." She walked up to me and shook her fur dry. "Ha! Now we can go."

"How long have we been in this cave?" I tried starting conversation. "About an hour. Why, you scared?" More teasing I see. "No it's just that it's really humid in here. My paws are getting really sweaty." She stopped walking. "You don't have thick fur like I do, I'm dying in here! Quit complaining." She snapped. Damn that was scary. "You want to swim then? We got plenty of water to do it in." I tried calming her down and possibly cool her off too. "Why not? There's no way my fur was going to dry anyway."

"Eevee!" She shouted as she jumped into the underground river. "The waters warmer than a fire! It's too hot!" She was shivering, that was clearly a lie. I walked towards the water and dipped my paw in. Arceus it's cold! Well better to be in here than in the hot air. *Splash!* A wave of water hit my face. She has declared war. "Shinx!" I shouted as I jumped into the water next to Eevee. "Ew! It went in my mouth! It tastes like dirt and Magicarp!"

She splashed me back. The water hit my face. It wasn't very effective… "Take this!" I jumped out of the water and splashed back down, sending a big wave towards Eevee. It hit her with a resounding thud and she dove under. "Aw crap, what are you planning?" I found out shortly after asking. Eevee grabbed my waist and tackled me down under the water. Alright this was going to far, time to stop. "Alright Eevee, you win. I can't beat you." "C'mon we just started! If you won't fight back I'll make you!"

Eevee was going to get carried away and one of us would get hurt. I did the only thing I could think of. I charged up and hit Eevee with a shockwave. She stopped moving, it worked. She was paralyzed. "I'm going to get you back for this." Eevee growled. Maybe I went too far. "You wouldn't stop, I made you. You said you'd get me to fight and I did fight you." She was streaming. "I wanted a fight! You just paralyzed me! In a minute I'm going to smack you!"

Eevee started moving again. It had been a minute since I paralyzed her and I had drug her out of the water. "Bring your face closer to me Shinx. I'm going to do something." She said calmly. No sense waiting for her to slap me. I walked up to her and hovered over her stomach. She was lying on her back. "Alright go ahead and-" I was cut off by her kissing me. That was unexpected.

After a couple minutes passed we broke our embrace. Eevee was still on her back. "Thanks for not leaving my side Shinx. Even though you did paralyze me. Thought with my threats you'd run off, but even though I threatened to fight you, you stayed by my side. Thanks for being a good mate." Did she really think it'd take that little to make me leave her side? She was my mate! I couldn't leave her if I tried my hardest. "To be honest I thought you'd smack me when I came near. I'm glad to know you appreciate me so much." Eevee spoke up again. "I don't appreciate you Shinx; I love you. You're the only one for me." I gave a smile and began to tear up. Finally I found someone I could spend the rest of my life with. "I love you too, Eevee."

Eevee got up and stretched. "That was one helluva zap you gave me! Good job! I'm glad you're so tough! Anyway, I'm calling it a day and leaving. Let's head back now." I nodded and touched my badge. We both teleported away. Glad we were out of that humid cave, it was getting to be a little much.

"You two graduated a year ago and you're still here! You know, I'm getting tired of you two showing up late and being drunk. You're getting kicked out of your rooms. You can continue to be an exploration team and operate here, but you need to live somewhere else. My apologizes." With that Chatot walked away. "Well, guess it's time to head home, huh Shinx?" Eevee asked me. I was puzzled, we had nowhere to stay. "What do you mean? We have no home." I responded. "Course we do! Remember your old place? We can fix that up and live there!" She cheered. She was awfully happy.

"Can't believe we've moved into our own house!" Eevee chirped. "More of a cave if you ask me. But home is where you make it." I mused. "Shinx why are there two beds? We don't need two beds." "In case we have a guest." I told her. "Guess that makes sense. What do you want to do tonight? Drinking is out of the question." I had something in mind, but I don't think she'd like it. "I was thinking we could just spend some time together. It'd be nice to just talk." She gonna take it? "That sounds great! I'm sure we've got a lot to talk about! And plenty to ask too."

"So Shinx, I hope this isn't too personal but, how long did you live here all alone?" That was a hard question. It's been so long since I met Eevee I can't remember. It was a long time though. Most my life I spent alone. "I don't know… I can only tell you I've lived here as long as I can remember with no one but me, myself and I. Glad you're here now." Eevee frowned. "Man, that must of been tough. Sorry I brought it up." It's okay, I didn't mind.

"I got a question for you now Eevee. Want to hear it?" I asked her. "Hit me." She said. "How hard had it been to… Well you know, be a pokemon and having no memory? It's okay if it's too hard to answer, I'd understand." Eevee stayed quiet for a while. I was beginning to worry when she finally spoke up. "It's been pretty easy actually. I have you to thank for that. It has been hard sometimes, but really I have nothing to be sad about. I don't remember anything before meeting you. So in a way, you're the first person I met. I'm glad you found me. Thank you. Without you I would have been lost." Eevee was crying. "I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know it was so hard." "Didn't you hear me boy? I'm happy, not sad. It's funny crying can be happy and sad." I didn't realize how much I meant to her.

"Goodnight Eevee. I'm going to bed now." Eevee walked up to me and laid down next to me. "Goodnight Shinx, I'm going to join you." She gave me a kiss and nuzzled closer to me. I'm happy we met. Without each other we'd have nothing. We were meant to be together. Although we have our differences, we would never leave each other. Tomorrow was a new day and it'd be a brighter one than today.


	3. Harmony

"Damn it Eevee! I knew I'd find you here! You said you were taking a week off from drinking!" Shinx shouted. "I am! … Next week!" I replied. I have a problem, but I'm not going to fix it. This is the only thing that keeps me sane. If I didn't drink I'd probably bite someone's ears off. "I think we need a vacation, at least from the bar." He must be dreaming. "We don't have the money or the time. Besides we get around a bit."

"There's too much stress here, it's driving us to drinking. We need a getaway." Shinx you broken record. "I'm not stressed, I'm bored." I continued drinking. "I don't get stressed." Shinx shook his head. "Everyone has stress Eevee. What's yours?" Fine! Maybe I am stressed! "You know what I'll stop drinking. I only had one cider anyway." Shinx lookedconfused.

"What made you stop?" I stared at him. "Do you really need to ask that? You know exactly who made me stop." Stop asking questions before you ask the wrong one! "Oh… I didn't think you'd listen. How about we save up?" Ugh! C'mon! It's not going to happen! What is with him today? "Shinx I have other problems. For example, rage!" I stormed out.

"Eevee! Where are you going?" Shinx shouted. "To reevaluate my life!" I needed to get out. It was getting to hot in there. Why was I so… bipolar? Could it be? ...No, just my imagination. It couldn't be that. Not like it would matter that much, nothing would really change… would it? "Eevee? You're acting really weird. Your anger is getting out of hand."

Not my fault someone stopped me from drinking! Though maybe it is for the best, what would you expect from an alcoholic just quitting? I'll give it a day and I'll be over it. "Eevee?" Shinx continued, waiting for an answer no doubt. "Bad day." Shinx huddled close to me. I hope I am right and it's not what I think.

"Want to take a walk with me? I have quite a bit on my mind and some air would do me good." Shinx nodded. Off we go. "Err, uh, you wouldn't happen to know a pleasant place to walk? Most places are full of bad Pokemon." Shinx nodded again. "The beach would be nice. No bad Pokemon there." Perfect. "Now, off we go! Legitimately this time!"

The beach was nice this time of year. Leaves were falling onto the sand turning it red. The sand itself was a brilliant white. The contrast made it look like a priceless gem. The sun was still high up, plenty of time before dark. That's when the real beauty comes out.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been acting strange lately. You feeling sick or stressed out?" Okay he isn't asking about that. Keep cool. "Yeah I've been stressed out recently trying to make ends meet with the guild. Takes a lot out of me, ya know? Guess I'm letting my stress get to me… " Shinx was wearing a frown. "Want to talk about it?"

I wish I could talk about the real reason. He's understanding but I don't know how he'll react to that. I say that, but I'm still not sure. You know what? It's better to ask. "Shinx, you remember that night we moved out of the guild? Remember what happened that night?" "Urp! W-why you bringing that up? We agreed to it and it was a special occasion… you aren't mad are you?" Why would I be mad? That was a beautiful night.

After I laid down I couldn't sleep. I got up and took a short walk. When I got back Shinx was singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard. He said it was the only thing that kept him going when he was alone. He made me swoon and I invited him to bed. I told him tonight was special and that it would be okay for us to do that. We… "embraced" each other and afterwards we went to bed.

"Eevee you've put on a bit of weight and you've been acting strange since that night. Are you having a crisis?" Guess he's not getting it. "Shinx, I think I'm… pregnant." He looked slightly surprised. "You mean I… I'm a father?" I stopped for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I'm showing signs." Shinx smiled. "Eevee, why are you scared to tell me? This is wonderful news! I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother! This is great news."

"I thought you would want to run away. We are still really young and I don't think we're ready. I'm going to… We can't keep the child." I started to cry. "No, Eevee… you wouldn't! It's a child Eevee, you can't! It's not even-" I slapped him. Damn idiot, I'm keeping it! "Why'd you slap me? Eevee you can't-" I cut him off. "I'm not doing that Shinx." "I don't understand." Oh Shinx… "I'm letting them go. We aren't capable of raising this child. We're young and immature. Our jobs are dangerous too. They will grow up with someone else…" Shinx gently nodded and let out a couple tears. This is our hardest decision. My hardest decision.

"You sure you can do that Eevee? I don't know if we could stand to give them up. They're our child." I kept crying. "I know. It's because it's our child we need to give them up. This is the hardest thing I have ever done Shinx. I don't know if I can do this alone." "You're not alone. We made this child together and we'll bring into the world together. Even if we won't see them" Why couldn't I keep them?

I lost so much already. I lost my entire identity. Without my memory I'm almost no one. I can't even remember who I was! Now I got to give up my child… I know it's for the best but it still hurts. I want with all my heart to keep this child. It wouldn't be right to keep it though. What kind of life could I give them? A life full of danger and uncertainty? I have to give them up… Or do I? ...I hope I can keep them.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. Some Pokemon say the stars are the tears of an angel. Eevee, each time you cry I'm sure I see new stars in the sky…" Not helping. "Beautiful they may be, those stars. I still feel as if I might cry just looking at them." Our lives were changing, this time not for the better. Our child may have a home but we'll never see them grow up. I wasn't even tested to see if I was pregnant. Not yet anyway. But I'm sure that I am.

The stars glowed brightly. They twinkled as if they were crying. It's almost like they would fall down and hit the water. But they didn't. They kept twinkling and the sea waves kept crashing on the shore. I wonder what it would be like to walk around the stars. I don't even know what those stars are. Sometimes I look up and forget i am not from this world.

I've been here so long I forgot I was once human. Not that I have any memory of what it's like being human. I can remember bits and pieces occasionally but never much. I've been here for two years, but only six months ago I confessed my love. I've even started a family… one I can't keep. I've now lost almost everything.

I started to cry. "It's just not fair Shinx. We're having a baby we can't keep. I started a family here and it won't even stay. I want to keep our child with us, but will they be safe? Will we be able to support them? I just don't know if I want to risk that. I'm sorry I put you through this Shinx." I kept crying.

"Eevee this is the best thing that happened to us, I don't blame you. It's my fault. I should have said no, just waited to start a family. But it's too little too late. We could keep the child Eevee but I don't know if we can take care of it. Not yet. I think we should wait to see if we think we're ready. We still have time." "Okay Shinx… We'll wait and see. But we have to think of what's best for our child."

I was laying down starting at the waves crash into the beach. Shinx came closer and wrapped himself around me. The sounds of waves hitting the beach lulled me to sleep. It was going to be hard for a while, but me and Shinx will pull through. We always do.

I couldn't sleep. Eevee was sound asleep but I wasn't. Too much was on my mind. What gender? What species? What if? So many questions and no answers yet. The biggest question had two answers. Can we keep them? The child wasn't even born yet, and we had to decide it's life. A new, terrible question came to mind. What if they don't make it?

Birth has been known to be fatal, even with professional assistance. Complications do occur. What if the child…? No, that can't happen. I refuse to believe that can happen! If I lose Eevee but she delivered the child, I think I could take it. But if we lose the child… I'm not very religious but I think I'll pray. Who else could I turn to? I hope Arceus hears me.

"Dear Arceus, we thank you for our food and our well being. But my heart has been broken by thoughts of great sorrow. It is through this sorrow I sought you. I hope you may grant Eevee and her child safety during birth. I thank you for everything put before me, but I beg you. Please protect the ones I love. Amen."

"Amen." Eevee repeated. Oh no, she heard me… "Sorry if I woke you Eevee. I didn't mean for you to hear that." I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. "Don't apologize. That was beautiful. It's in hard times like this we turn to faith to help us through hard times. You just did what you knew. I myself had faith back when I was human. I would pray just like you would. Guess we aren't so different after all."

Eevee had faith? This… entirety we live in, more than just the universe, is truly strange. I guess everyone has faith in something. "I'm glad I didn't hurt your feelings. I just didn't what else to do. I can't lose either of you." "It's okay Shinx, I was going to pray myself. You just managed to lead me in it. I know how you feel. Sometimes faith is all we have." I'm glad she agrees. I thought she would yell at me for praying. That sounds silly now.

"Are you not getting tired Eevee? I can do my best to help you sleep. Anything you need?" She stayed quiet for a moment. "Can you sing me to sleep? You have a beautiful voice. I'd appreciate it." Singing? I've never sang for someone before… I'll do my best.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. Well there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul? Well I won't give up on us, even if the sky gets rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up… " She fell soundly asleep. Good night Eevee. I hope everything starts getting better tomorrow…

"Good morning Shinx. I'm not feeling so good today. I feel like I got punched in the stomach… " I hope she feels better soon, she is pregnant though. I wouldn't put it past pregnancy to cause pain, but it's worth mentioning. "Shinx can you rub my back? It's really starting to hurt…" Eevee was wincing in pain. She couldn't be doing that now. It was barely two months.

"Of course Eevee. I know hard this must be for you." Eevee was gritting her teeth. "Th-thanks Shinx, you're a life saver." Eevee was laying on her stomach. I put my paws on her lower back and gently kneaded her. Her back felt stiff at first but it quickly loosened up. Eevee let out a sigh. "I really appreciate this Shinx, I'm starting to feel much better. I think we should talk to the doctor about this, just in case." I nodded.

After a while Eevee stopped me and got up. "Who do we see for pregnancy? You guys don't always have the best technology around here." Eevee asked. "Chansey. She's an egg specialist." She isn't too far into town, I'm sure there would be no problem getting there. Eevee is strong but even she has limits. I hope she has the strength.

We made it no problem. Eevee even led the way there. "Hiya Chansey! We need to talk to you, it's important." Chansey smiled. "No problem Fluffy! What do you need?" Urp! Did she call Eevee Fluffy? "I think I might be pregnant. Can you see?" Without any hesitation Chansey responded. "You are! Is Shinx the father?" "Yes. I have some questions for you."

This was going to be hard. Eevee was tough but even she could break. "I've had a strong stomach pain, I was wondering-" "Perfectly fine! Your body is just changing!" Eevee nodded and continued. "I wanted to know when I'm due." Chansey paused. "Five months! Anything else?" Eevee took a deep breath. Oh no…

"Do you think we could… keep our child? I planned on giving them up, it would be best. But I wanted to know, could I support our child? Am I mature enough?" Chansey responded quickly. "In my professional opinion; you should. The child needs you. You show maturity in being willing to give them up. You are definitely ready. I hope I helped. Thank you for stopping by!" Not only could we, we should? Also I could of sworn Chansey wasn't psychic. She has done this for years though.

"Eeved are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. It's just I thought for sure we'd have to… Oh Shinx! I can't hide it no more! I was scared! I thought we would have to give them up for sure!" Eevee was sobbing. I knew she was hurt inside. She needs to let it out. "I was scared we'd lose the baby! I want to be a mother! And you should be a father! I'm so happy! But I'm also sad… what if we can't take care of it?"

"Eevee we've been through so much. I don't think a child could change that. Of course we can take care of it! We have to. It's our child and we won't let anything happen to it. I love you Eevee, and I'm happy to be starting a family with you!" I started crying now. I was also scared. It was our child after all. Who wouldn't be?

"As long as you are with me Shinx, I think we will manage. We're adventurers, how hard can it be? …this is going to be tough. What do we even name it? We don't know it's gender!" Speaking of names… "Eevee what's your real name?" "Jeez Shinx, that was out of nowhere! Not that it's impolite or anything. My name is *ah choo!*. Damn sneeze!"

"My name is… er, uh… Sam? No, that's not it. Gimme a minute… ah ha! My name is: drum roll please! Hope! That's an odd name… maybe I just remembered my old nickname. Well that's all I got, you can take it or leave it!" I'm going to play this weirdness off as a part of her just being her, instead of the pregnancy. "Hope, huh? It's fitting."

"What about you Shinx? What's your real name?" Damn! What is my real name? I haven't heard it in so long I've forgotten. Give me a minute… Okay I think I remember. What is up with us forgetting our names? Anyway. "My name is Destiny. My mom said I had a big future ahead of me, that's why she named me that." "Where is your mom?" "She named me and left town." "... No offense but your mom sounds like-" I put a paw to her mouth and shook my head. "She did good enough to give birth to me and name me."

"That's kinda funny. Hope and Destiny… Our names are no coincidence. We were meant to be together." Hope mused. It sounds weird saying her name. "Yeah. It's amazing when you think about it. How well we match up. We're almost total opposites. I'm quiet and you're loud, I'm timid and you're outgoing. Pick a trait and its opposite." I responded. "Glad we agree on one thing: we both need eachother."

"What should we name our child? It needs to be amazing." Eevee thought for a long time. She needed plenty of it, you can't name a child twice. After about a half hour she spoke. "Harmony. We'll name them Harmony." "It's perfect. I knew you'd pick the perfect name."

"It's time for our biggest adventure Destiny: A child. Can't believe I'm actually a mother…" "Yeah, it's been one helluva ride Hope. This will be our last adventure. And I'm sure it's one we'll be able to face together." You never know when love will find you or what you'll face. But as long as you can tough through it together, as long as you have Harmony: love will prevail.


	4. All that matters

"Destiny? I prefer your old name better. Shinx is much better. Wanna keep our old names? Half the town knows me by Eevee already, so it will be hard for them learn Hope…" I really hate our names, they're so tacky! "Well I guess, but are you sure? Hope is a beautiful name. Much better than Eevee." I really don't want to use destiny or hope. It'll sound like we're full of it.

"Yes Shinx, I'm positive. We want to look good. Calling ourselves such condescending names will breed hostility. It'll cause trouble." "I guess you're right Eevee… what about Harmony?" "I don't know…" "Let's use our names for one day and then decide." "Fine, but I'm sure no one will like it. Let's hit the bar." "You can't drink." "Only alcohol, I'll have a soft cider."

"One soft cider." I asked. "Soft?" Spinda was definitely confused. "Yeah, no alcohol." He looked shocked. "Are you okay Eevee?" "My name is Hope, and no I'm pregnant. No alcohol." "I see, Shinx knocked you up, huh?" "His name is Destiny, and my life is not your gossip. I'll tell you once Spinda, shut your fucking mouth about this. One word and you're dead." "Eek! Just take your drink and pay! I'll keep quiet!" "Good doggie."

"Hope that was kind of harsh, you threatened to kill him." No really? "I'll talk when I want to talk, I don't need anyone asking stupid questions. I'm tired of dealing with bullshit." "What do you mean? What bullshit?" "Everyone always comes to us. That stops now, I'm settling down. Time to start a family. I put a lot of money aside for this, in secret. We can retire." "Those are the strangest words you have ever said. How much did you set aside?" "About 1,200,000,000 P. I did a lot of jobs while you slept. It's why I was always drinking."

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was retirement money, I didn't think-" He was seething. "No! Your nightly jobs! How could you do that? That's not what teams do! We're in it together, did you think I wouldn't support you?" "I didn't want you to worry, I knew we'd have a child one day. I was preparing." "How did you know?" "I don't know. I just knew you were the one." "Well I guess you're done drinking then. Glad that's over. It was self destructive." "I don't think I ever will stop drinking." "I'll tie you down if I have to."

I'm tired of people's shit. I'm the world's maid, but the world forgot I have a family. I just want to live quietly and raise a family. I'm done cleaning up after the world, the world can fend for itself. Time for me to quit my maid job and start my new job. My job as mom.

"Hey Chatot? Can I talk to the guild master? It's important." "What is it?" "It's personal." "If you don't tell me-" "You listen here! I did the courtesy of asking! I'm getting in like it or not! So you can let me in or faint!" He wasn't intimidated. "You'll tell me or you aren't getting in." "It don't concern you. It's me and Shinx. Step aside!" "Fine, the guild master can handle himself." He moved aside. "If you listen in you'll be spitroasted. Got it?" I glared at him. He nodded.

"I'm pregnant. You said something about maternity leave? I'll pass on that. I'm retiring. I came to tell you in person. I want to live a quiet life now." Wiggilytuff smiled. "I understand! Are you fully funded?" "I have 1,200,000,000 saved. I'll be fine. That's why took those side jobs." He shook his head. "It's not right you had to make that money alone. I'll double it. No need to pay me back." "Really? You're going to double it? You don't owe me anything." "The entire world owes you. Besides, Shinx is with you. You saved that money yourself. You should of made twice as much. Take it. We'll survive. I'll miss you two." I only nodded. I hated saying goodbye to this place. But as far as the job? It sucked. No more being beaten up. I walked out. "What did he say?" Chatot asked. "I'm retiring." Without any more words I left.

"How'd it go Hope?" "He doubled our retirement fund." "Why?" "He said it was time we were paid back for what we did." "He letting you retire?" "Completely." "Finally, our work is over. I've been meaning to ask you this, why have you been so aggressive?"

"Because now I'm closer than ever to reaching my goal. I can't slow down anymore, I need to speed up and take an aggressive approach. All I want is to live in quiet and raise a family. I'm tired of me and you having to save the world. It's time to save ourselves. We did our job, we did what we were asked. Do you really think it's too much to ask for some damn peace and quiet? It isn't. Time to retire, give in and go home. Until I'm with you raising a family my dream can't come true. Make my dream come true Destiny. Make it to retirement with me."

"I promise that I will. I'll retire with you. I've always wanted to be an adventurer, now I'm a father. It isn't so different a job. The difference is that this time the adventure is bigger. It's time to retire and go home. Time to finally stop saving the world and start a new life. I love you Hope." "I love you too. You ready?" "I have one more question. Were you really human? It doesn't matter to me, I just want to know. I'm ready to begin a new life, but first I have to know. It would make you the best woman on Earth."

"I honestly don't know, I remember strange things sometimes. But I can't remember if I was actually human. I think I was human in another life, that's what I believe. I believe God gave me another chance. A chance to start over. I'm glad he did, few people get to start over. Whether I was human or not doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I'm here now and now I'm me. I'll never be anyone else anymore. At one point I died for you, I erased myself from time so you could live. I came back to be with you. All that matters now is that I'm with you. Now come on, let's go home. I'm tired after our journey. I think it's time to finally stop adventuring and time to move on. I can't wait for our final adventure together. I love you Shinx, that's all that matters now." We had a good run. We had ups and downs. But it's the good you'll remember in the end. I'm glad we're together. I'm sure we'll be together for ever. Maybe we should get married? All in all, the only thing I can say is; We'll see, and and we'll see it through together.


End file.
